


Your secret is safe with me

by StopbeingthemSam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crushes, Horny Dan, Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopbeingthemSam/pseuds/StopbeingthemSam
Summary: Max loves wearing lace underwear but he has never told anyone and he never will.Dan finds out anyway and it makes him a very horny bastard. How is he going to tell Max he knows?
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	1. Daniel's pov

**Author's Note:**

> First post, please be kind

Max gets up from his chair and goes to the bathroom. He had just woken up and Dan looks at him. He’s cute. Twenty one, far too young to think of like this and most of the time Dan tries hard not to but he lets himself take an eyeful of Max now. Max has got his back to him so he can ogle him without being noticed. Ruffled hair from sleeping on the plane, his black shirt has ridden up a bit and he can see a little bit of his back and… lace? Was that lace popping out of Max’s black jeans? What the.. Daniel swallows, getting hard on the spot, turning away from Max before he notices him looking at him. Max adjusts his shirt.

“How long was I out for?” Max asks

“Oh.. uhm.. not long, an hour or so” Dan says, his voice hoarse

Dan never knows what to think of Max, he doesn’t think that he’s gay but he’s not entirely sure. He never said anything negative about gay people, there’s a gay guy in his friend group. And he’s very close to Dan, mostly joking around and stuff but he never shied away from closeness. Dan has, on more than one occasion. Sometimes being close to Max is too much for him. It hurts Dan to leave him behind at Red Bull. But he’s stuck here and he needs to think of his career, not his silly little crush on Max. Max who he laughs with more than he has ever done with anyone else, Max who looks at him like he loves him. Max who likes to wear lace... Dan squeezes the base of his dick to will it to behave but it has the opposite effect.

Max comes back from the bathroom. Had he admired himself in the mirror? Does he like the look of it on himself? The feel of it? Daniel realizes he’s staring at Max and that he’s missed something he said

“Sorry, I was lost in thoughts, what was that?”

“Are you doing anything after we land? Want to grab dinner together?”

So he’s not going to see anyone. And he hasn’t been with anyone before leaving. So he’s wearing them for himself. Shit, he still needs to give him an answer

“Uh.. yeah. What… do you want to do?”

“We don’t have to race for three weeks. Pizza?”

Pizza with Max in lace underwear. This was too much.

“You look tired, do you just want to go home?”

“No.. we’ve got to eat”

“We could order in, have a pizza and a beer at my place?”

“Let’s do that”

Daniel has no idea how he is going to get through this while he can’t even get a full sentence out of his mouth but he’s not turning an offer like that down.

He just needs to.. get rid of this boner, have a wank and he’ll be fine. How he’s going to get to the toilets is another problem, he can’t get to them tenting his trousers like this. Shit, Max is talking to him again

“Where are you with your mind Dan? The race wasn’t that bad was it?”

“No, not at all really”

“You’re considering leaving aren’t you?”

_What?_

“Uhm.. I haven’t decided on that”

Max looks at him

“Can we talk about it over pizza? Don’t want anyone to overhear”

Max looks pleased at that answer. He doesn’t like to be left out and Dan doesn’t want to lie to him.

“Yeah, sure mate”

It’s quiet after that. When he gets to the toilet an hour later, he’s no longer hard. The huge mirror and the toilet lighting don’t do anything for him either and he decides to leave it.

Big mistake because the moment they’re in the taxi together, Max touching his knee while talking to him, he’s back to imagining what he’s wearing underneath his jeans and there’s nowhere to hide.

He looks out the window and thinks of their argument a couple of races ago. Max was not attractive to him then. He needs to get that feeling back to survive the long ride back home. What if Max had been wearing lace then too? Holy shit, his jeans were tight, why was he not into wearing comfortable clothing on longer flights like some of the other drivers?

When they walk in the apartment building where they both live Dan figures he needs to make an excuse to get home, he hasn’t been bursting out of his jeans like this since he was a teenager.

“Can you order the pizza? I’ll just drop my bags off and have a quick shower?”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll order it to arrive at 7?”

“Perfect. You know what I like, surprise me”

Dan knocks on his door at 7 and Max opens it.

“Hi, oh, you know you can just walk in right? I though you were the pizza”

Max hasn’t changed his clothing. He’s still wearing the lace undies. Panties? Dan doesn’t care what they’re called, he’s feeling his dick stir again. Bloody hell, it better behave. At least he's wearing a large hoody now to cover it up.

Max gives him a bottle of beer. Max knows Dan loves this brand and his heart skips a beat

“Thanks”

  
The pizza arrives and Max gets it while Dan sits down on Max’s sofa

“This one’s yours, I hope it’s ok?” Max hands him a pizza box and Dan opens it.

“It’s perfect, Maxy. It smells so good”

He expects Max to turn the tv on but he doesn’t

“So?”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“You know you can tell me, I’m not going to tell anyone”

“I know. It’s just.. there’s a lot going on. Yes, I am considering changing teams. I feel like I’m stuck here. I have some years left, if I get myself back out there I might end up in the right place. I don’t think Red Bull is the right place for me anymore”

“Is it because of me?”

“You know we’re friends Max. I don’t dislike you. What are you asking?”

“I don’t want to do this to you”

“You’re not doing anything to me”

  
_Well.._

“What are your options? Ferrari?”

“You don’t have to look so disgusted”

“What other options are there?

“McLaren, Renault”

“Oh”

“Don’t look at me like that”

“You’re really leaving us for them?!”

“Maybe. I don’t know”

“I like having you as my team mate”

“Yeah, me too”

They turn the TV on and watch some TV until they finish their pizza

“Yeah, I’m going home. Thanks for the pizza Maxy, it was delicious. Next time at mine, Thursday?”

"Sure, sounds like a plan" 

  
They get up and walk to the hallway

“Don’t leave” Max says with pleading eyes. Dan knowing right away that it's still about the team, not about leaving him tonight

“I’m not leaving YOU, I might leave the team”

“Yeah. I know”

Max looks like he is about to cry and Dan pulls him into a hug

“ We can still do this. I need to think of my career”

“Your career is going to be better at Red Bull than at your other options”

“Yeah, maybe. Maybe not long term”

“I know you feel stuck, but you’re not that old, you have many years in front of you”

Dan wants to hug him again. Dan wants to kiss him and make him forget.

He looks into Max’s eyes forces Max to look him in the eyes too. He shouldn’t have done that, now he really wants to kiss him.

The pleading look on Max’s face changes into.. into something else. Would Max push him away if he would kiss him? 

Suddenly it doesn't seem like an awful idea anymore. With Max looking at him like that

“You’ve been quiet today?” Max asks

“Yeah, I’m a bit.. pensive.”

“Have I done something wrong?”

“No Maxy, you’re perfect”

_Oh?_

Max's expression changes at those words. He likes being called perfect. Oh how Daniel wants to whisper in his ear how perfect he is, how fucking sexy he is. He can't help but imagine the lace under his jeans. He is fucked.

“Ehm, okay. Is it about your decision then?”

“It’s about.. ehm.. this”

Daniel was standing close to Max already but he closes the gap and kisses him. He can hear Max gasp. Shit, he shouldn’t have done this.

Max’s lips feel soft when they touch. He doesn't push him away, that's something. Dan wants to pull away, realizing his mistake when Max opens his mouth a little for him.

_Holy mother of.._

It's not a long kiss, Max pulls away after a minute or so, but Dan feels stunned. Not knowing what to say or do. Max just gapes at him.

“Shit, are you okay? I didn’t know if you..” Daniel can't finish his sentence, doesn't know how. The look on Max face is definitely not good. Not disgust but not lust either.

“Why did you..” Max croaks 

“I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. We’re so close and you.. can we rewind and go back to before this?”

“Yeah.”

“Are we still on for dinner? I would understand if you would bail on me.. now you know I’m.. but.. I won’t do it again if you don’t want to”

“Yeah, of course we’re still on”

“Ok. See you Thursday. And don’t stress about this, you clearly didn’t want to.. I’m sorry”

“I’ll see you Thursday”

At home Dan doesn't know what to think. He shouldn’t have done it, he knew that when he’d looked at Max’s face. But holy shit, he can still feel Max’s lips on his. Lips that hadn’t pulled away immediately. Lips that were soft and warm and amazing. Yep, he was fucked.

By Wednesday Daniel knew he had a problem. His obsession with Max in lace. He dreamed about it, he day dreamed about it. He wanked about it. He wasn’t normally into daily masturbating but this week it had been several times a day. He googled all about lace panties, he’d wanted to order some but didn’t know where to start, what the right size would be, what would be suitable for Max. So, one afternoon he had called the lingerie shop in town to ask if they had private shopping moments, because he didn’t want to run into anyone. They didn’t usually but they would make an exception for him.

He had a huge smile on his face when he walked back with a bag full of lingerie he’d bought. He had no idea how he would get it to Max but the lady at the shop had assumed it had been for a girlfriend so she’d given him little gift boxes with every pair of panties.

He picked one out. A beautiful black one, not see through or very kinky, black silk with the lace only around the top. He wrote a little note and put it in the box and he decided to take a little walk outside, and drop the little parcel in Max’s letter box. He wondered if Max would know if it was from him right away

The first time he let himself think about what he had done was when he gets home after his walk. In the shop he had admired the beautiful panties, the fabric, the colours, the lace but it hadn’t turned him on. Now though, it was turning him on. His couldn’t stop thinking about Max finding the parcel, a little shocked by seeing the shop name on it. Would he open it? Would he like it?


	2. Max's pov

It’s 9am when he gets the mail from the doorman on his way in from a shopping trip for breakfast. He recognises the parcel right away.

The shop didn’t know his address did they? He is pretty sure they don’t. Upstairs he drops his groceries in the kitchen and opens the parcel right away.

Holy shit

The most beautiful pair of panties he has ever seen. He holds his breath. He holds the panties in his hand. So soft. He wants to feel them on. They look like the right size. Oh, he wants to try them on so bad. The feel of them against his ass, his balls, his dick. The knowledge that he is wearing something so pretty under his normal every day wear. He wants it now.

But then the worry sets in. No one knows about his secret. He always told the lady at the shop they were for his girlfriend and he has never told any of his girlfriends about his secret, afraid they would tell others. He hadn’t worked so hard for his job in F1 to ruin things by wearing lace panties in front of others. It would be his secret and his alone.

He decides to call the shop and the owner, he recognises her voice, tells him that it hadn’t been them and she didn’t know who it could have been from. And even if she did she could never give out private information. Fair enough, he appreciates that, wouldn’t like her to tell anyone about his visits either.

Could Dan have seen or felt something? He hadn’t touched Max when they had kissed. But they had hugged and he had spent the whole day with him. In the plane, the taxi, then pizza at his place. Could he have seen something? He remembers that the panties he had worn on Sunday had a high waist. He remembers the feel of them, he had loved them. Maybe he had fallen asleep on the plane and let his shirt rise up a little? That would have been a good explanation. The best one if he wanted to keep this a secret too. Dan won’t tell. If he had seen it, he’d kissed Max after it so he couldn’t have been too appalled by it. And if he had sent him the panties.. he was definitely not appalled by it.

He decides to text Dan

**Did you send me a gift?**

Dan would be honest with him, wouldn’t he? He nervously checks his phone every minute. Two blue ticks. He’d read it. He is writing. Nothing. Writing again. Aaah, this was taking ages

**Don’t eat chocolate you get from your ‘fans’ Maxy, you never know what’s inside of them.**

What? So it wasn’t Dan? Who could it be then? Fuck

**No, not chocolate, never mind**

He’s holding his breath again. Close to tears now. Ok, deep breaths.

 **I wasn’t sure if you were ok with everything so I figured I wouldn’t send you roses, should I have?** **😉**

That makes him chuckle. Fuck he loves Dan. Max needs Dan in his life. He’s like sunshine, making him happy whenever he sees him.

**No, you shouldn’t have, asshole. I’ll see you tonight for dinner**

He reads the texts again. Dan is not denying anything. Can it still be him? He looks at the panties still in his hands. He wants to put them on. He’ll wear them to dinner tonight

**See you tonight, asshole**

Max is tired when the time comes to walk downstairs to Dan’s apartment. He’s spent the day either horny or hyperventilating. It’s exhausting. When Dan opens the door he’s greeted by Dan’s enormous smile and he can finally relax. Dan’s like a warm shower when you’re tense, he just washes all the worries away by just being there.

“You look like crap”

Oh

“Have you slept at all since I last saw you?” Dan asks him as he closes the door behind him

“Not a lot”

“That’s not good, Maxy. You need your sleep. Are you worried about the kiss? It doesn’t have to change anything if you’re not into that kind of thing”

“Can we not talk about this? I just want to.. relax, not think of my problems for a while”

“I’m just the right guy for that” Daniel says, he still looks worried but he walks towards the kitchen

Daniel makes them dinner. They chat and drink wine while he’s making it. Max is not a wine drinker but it’s kind of nice like this. He can imagine them doing this more often.

He likes that they can just be together, it’s never been awkward, it has just always felt good. The only one making this awkward is him, when he’s trying to sleep, getting all sorts of things in his head.

He wants the panties to be Daniel’s gift. Daniel who’s always so accepting, who kissed him. Max has loved Dan from the moment they met. His first year at Red Bull was amazing. Less pressure from his dad, a friend in Daniel, his first win in F1.

“You still with me, Maxy?”

"Yeah, sorry, did you say something?”

“Taste the sauce for me?”

Max inhaled sharply, images of Daniel feeding him some sauce with a spoon in his head. But Dan was draining the pasta at the sink

“There’s a spoon next to it”

Max breathes out. Ok, he can do this. He takes a careful spoonful of sauce out of the pot and nearly burns his lips. Dan is standing next to him now

“Blow on it first, asshole” he tells him and Max jumps

“You’re so jumpy today, you know I’m not going to kiss you or seduce you or anything right? I got the message”

Max wants to tell him that’s not the message he was giving out but then again, he has been wanting and frightened of Dan in equal measures.

“The sauce is really good” he manages to get out

“I ruined everything by kissing you. Fuck” Dan says as he puts the drained pasta in the pot with the sauce and stirs

Max wants to cry. He doesn’t want Dan to feel bad about it

“No!”

Ok, Max, talk. His brain tells him to talk but nothing comes out

“No?”

Max shakes his head

“Why are you so jumpy? Talk to me Maxy”

Oh no, not him calling me Maxy again. Max wants Dan to hug him, hold him. He wants to cry.

“I liked kissing you. I’ve never kissed a guy and it was good. I don’t know, it didn’t feel weird. It was you, I know you”

“Oh.. good. I think?”

“There’s something else that’s been bothering me. And it’s nothing to do with you.”

“Let’s have it”

“I can’t tell you!” Max says in horror

“Is it so bad that you can’t tell me?”

“it’s just.. let’s eat. This tastes and smells amazing, I want to eat it while it’s still warm”

“Fine. I’m not going to pressure you into talking with me. Just know that you can”

During dinner Max tries to relax but he notices something is on Daniel’s mind.

When they’re putting the dishes in the dishwasher Max has had enough

“Now you’re the one on edge. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to make you feel bad about yourself”

“I just said the kiss was good. It didn’t make me feel bad about myself”

“So.. you’re bi?”

“I thought this would be my secret forever but.. yes”

“How long have you known?”

“I don’t know.. at 13 maybe? when I started thinking of that cute guy I karted against while I was wanking.”

“I’m bi too”

“Yeah, I figured”

“You’re maybe a little too young for me but.. we’re getting along so well. And when you were upset over me possibly leaving Red Bull I just wanted to hug you and kiss you and make you feel better”

“You always make me feel better. That’s why I don’t want you to leave”

“I know. You know we can still do this right? We could have dinner together every night when we’re at home”

“You’re my team mate Dan! I know I can fucking have dinner with you. But there’s so much more we share now isn’t there?”

Max is mad and he knows Dan doesn’t deserve it but he’s also mad that he doesn’t know who the panties were from and it just comes out like this. He’s sorry for raising his voice. He just wants Dan to hold him.

“I’m sorry, I… I’m going home. Thanks for dinner Dan, you’re a really good cook”

He lets out his breath when he is in his own apartment. Way to ruin everything, Max. He hates himself for being so awkward. Why can’t he be more relaxed and laid back like Daniel?  
  


Saturday afternoon he receives a similar box as the first. This time the panties are more lacey, dark blue. Whoever had sent him this had taste. A little note fell out. Hand written

**Your secret is safe with me. I hope you like my gifts**

Had there been a note in the first box as well? He tries to look for it in the trash. Nothing there. He eventually found the box in his bedroom closet. He turns the little box upside down and another note falls out.

**You looked so hot with lace peeking out of your jeans, I can’t stop thinking about it.**

Jeans, jeans? He had worn jeans on Sunday hadn’t he? It had to be Dan or someone of his crew. But he couldn’t imagine it being anyone other than Dan.

It had to be Dan. Dan knew he had been freaking out over it, hence the second note. It had to be him.

He opens his phone to text Daniel but he’s staring at it for over an hour. He’s so sick of himself being like this. So he presses send

**I love them. Dinner tonight at mine?**

He holds his breath as he sees Daniel is typing.

**6? I’m hungry. I’ll bring the wine, you order the pizza?**

Daniel knew him so well. He decides to keep it light

**Maybe I want to cook for you this time**

**I would love that, but no pressure because I cooked for you. Pizza is good too. Or sushi?**

**Yes, let’s order sushi. I don’t think I could cook like you anyway**

Max jumps under the shower, it was already 5 o’clock. He had never been so nervous for Dan to come over, but the more he thinks about it the more he is convinced it is Daniel. There was the fact that Daniel had seen him sleep on the plane last Sunday. Daniel being distracted on Sunday. And why did he choose that night to kiss him? And when Dan had known he was worried he had sent him a note telling him his secret was safe with him. And when Max had said that he loved them, clearly meaning the panties, Daniel hadn’t asked what he meant. Because he had known what he meant. Right?

When he pulls on the blue panties after his shower he is hard before the panties were fully on. Dan had given them and he wants nothing more than to hold on until he could show them to Dan. But he doesn’t want to stain them either, he pulled them over his ass, making sure the tip of his cock was still poking out so he wouldn’t leak on them. The last thing he needs is precum on them. He looks at himself in the mirror. He had expected to look silly, he often thinks he looks silly but he looks amazing in them. The lace covering his ass is gorgeous and he strokes it with his hand. He starts moving his hips slightly, the friction of the tight panties around his dick giving him a good sensation. He wishes Dan was looking at him. The thought of Dan makes him reach for his dick. He slides the panties down until his balls and dick are out and he strokes it a couple of times, still looking at himself in the mirror. He imagines doing this for Dan. Dan had always admired his legs, having much skinnier legs himself. Would he like his legs like this too? Would he want to touch? Or maybe he just wants to watch. With his free hand he strokes over the fabric covering his ass. He can just imagine Dan doing that too. Pulling them slowly down to bend Max over and finger him open.. Max gasps as he came over the mirror.

Max had managed to keep his panties clean but as soon as Dan walked in he was hard again.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“Sorry for walking out on you like that”

“There’s a lot to get your head around. I understand”

“Thanks”

“I’m a little confused. You didn’t hate our kiss. So, is there.. maybe.. a chance..”

“You said you won’t kiss me again.. I guess I’m the one that needs to take the first step now”

Max steps closer to Dan. Looking him in the eye. Dan’s expression is … intense, he is definitely into Max, Max realises.

Strengthened by that knowledge Max leans in and kisses Dan.

“Come in, I was just ordering the sushi online, which ones are your favourite?” Max asks as he pulls Dan into the living room, taking the bottle of wine from him

“Uhm, the one with the.. uhm..”

“Here, sit down, I’ll pour us some wine and you can see which ones you like” Max says to Dan

“It’s white, put it in the fridge after you’ve poured us two glasses”

“I know, I’m not a complete dumbass” Max jokes and Dan just cocks his head and looks at him

They order the sushi and chat until it arrives. They’ve ordered far too much so they put some in the fridge for later. Dan pours them another glass of wine

“Your mood is better than the last time we ate together” Dan says when he walks into the living room with the glasses.

“I got a gift from someone and it made me nervous. But then I got another gift today and there was a note. So I looked in the first package if there had been a note in the first one and there was”

Dan didn’t say anything, he just looked at Max. Was that a smile on his face? There was definitely a glint in his eyes.

“It’s about a secret no one knows. I always thought it was weird. I mean, I’m always a bit strange aren’t I?”

“No, you’re never weird or strange Max. That’s just in your own head, no one thinks that” Daniel replies

“But the first note read that whoever had sent me the gift thought it wasn’t strange at all. That it was hot”

Dan was gaping at him now. Max had already known it was him but this reaction confirmed it.

“That’s the whole point of why I do it.. because it makes me feel hot. So, to read that.. it did things to my brain”

Max was hard now, he knew that Dan could see it from where he was sitting but Dan was still staring at him.

“The idea that someone else thinks it’s hot. That there’s someone in the world I can show it to. Who wants to watch me like that”

Max rubs over his bulge. Looking at Dan’s face. His expression had gone from, surprised, to intense to horny

“Are you wearing them now Maxy?”  
Max nods

“The blue ones?”

“Yeah. They’re so pretty I had to have a wank when I put them on”

“Oh fuck.. I can just imagine it”

“I didn’t want to get them dirty before I could show them to you. But I think.. I think I might be leaking into them now”

“I want to see you in them Max”

Max stands up and pulls his shirt over his head and slowly unzipps his jeans

“You’re so hard in them. Holy shit you look so hot”

“So hard and I even I wanked off two hours ago”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I was putting them on. Looking in the mirror, imagining you were watching. Touching. I wanted you to bend me over the bed, finger me open and then.. then I came really hard over the mirror”

“If you keep on talking I’m going to come in my pants, Maxy”

“Oh.. I think I would enjoy that”

“Yeah?”

“You think you could do that for me? Bend me over the bed and open me up and then fuck me?”

“I want to fuck you with your panties on, I’ll just shove them to the side”

“Fuck”

“Bend you over the sofa and your cock would still be inside them. Just your ass sticking out”

“I’ll get the lube” Max says and sprints away to his bedroom. Walking back with just his jeans on, his panties peeking out above them. Dan looking at him with dark eyes.

Max stands close to Dan now. Putting the lube on the table. He wriggles out of his jeans. Dan touches his legs.

“I love your legs” he says sounding hoarse

“I thought about that too, while I was wanking. You’ve said you like my legs a couple of times. Do you like them like this?”

“I love them like this, I want to put my teeth in them” Dan says but licks over one instead

“Feel my ass. How soft the fabric is”

“Oh, fuck”

Daniel pulls his shirt over his head and Max kisses him. Dan pulls him closer so that he’s straddling Dan. Max starts grinding against Dan’s dick and Dan lets out a moan.

Max loves the idea of getting Dan off like this, so he’s rubbing hard against him. Dan’s hands on Max’s ass. Dan swears, Max expects him to push him off but instead Dan pulls him even closer against him. Hips thrusting into him.

“Fuck, Daniel, are you going to come in your pants?”

“You have no idea how sexy you are, Maxy.” Daniel tells him before he comes, his hips jerk and he lets his head fall backwards.

Instead of being ashamed, Daniel chuckles and pushes Max towards the side. He guides Max so that he’s on knees and hands on the sofa. He feels Daniels lips kissing his ass through the fabric of his panties.

His tongue licking over it. Over his hole now too. God, this feels so good. He should have gotten himself off too because his cock is achingly hard and Dan is taking his sweet time.

“Until this week, you never even kissed a guy before.. sorry if this completely ruins the mood but I need to know how far you want to go” Daniel says as he takes his jeans off

“Fuck me. I’m so ready for you”

“I’ll be gentle, take it slow”

Max groans

But Daniel takes his time in preparing Max. There’s his tongue, then lube and fingers and then he hears the sound of a condom wrapper being opened and after what feels like an hour but is probably not more than 5 or 10 minutes, finally Daniel’s cock.

Dan doesn’t move and Max is confused.

“Why aren’t you moving, come on”

“Always impatient.. I’m just giving your ass some time to get used to it.”

Daniel starts moving then and Max gasps, moans, almost cries. This feels amazing, so full. Daniel starts to move the angle of his hips a little, pushing Max’s arms down to make him lay his head on a cushion.

And then, it’s absolutely magical, Max cries out softly, moans.

“Is that the spot, babe?” Daniel asks but Max makes a sound but can’t find any words to answer him

As Dan keeps thrusting into him he keeps on hitting the same spot and Max screams into the pillow, it feels so good.

“I think.. I don’t.. Dan I… What the fuck?” Max is confused. He has never felt like this, it’s confusing him. He doesn’t need to pee but it’s almost..

“Oh fuck!” A wave hits him. Come dribbles out of his dick. Like precum but so much more. It keeps on dribbling out. He feels amazing but so confused. Is it an orgasm? That long? It’s still going. He’s overwhelmed by the sensations throughout his whole body. His hole spasms around Daniel’s dick. He still has his panties on but it’s shoved to the side a little and it’s not doing a great job in keeping it all in.

“You okay babe?”

“Don’t stop..it’s..”

Daniel puts his hand around Max’s waist and pulls the panties away properly now and strokes his dick and Max is still coming or whatever the fuck it is and then he comes, as in comes again or still comes but it’s different and it doesn’t stop when he expects it to stop and his mind just blanks out. He vaguely feels Dan coming and then later Dan pulling out of him, positioning Max on his side on the sofa. When he feels Daniel again he feels something wet and warm over his body, cleaning him up, pulling his panties off.

“I put my shirt underneath us on the sofa but it still got a little dirty sorry.”

“Huh” Max brain still feels a little foggy “it’s okay”

Daniel kisses him.

“You want to sleep?”

“Yeah” Max nods “I’ll sit here until I can walk again first”

“You just kept on coming. You okay?”

“Yeah, that was awesome, I think I came for five minutes straight”

“We’re definitely doing that again”

Max looks surprised at him

“What? Was this just a one time hook up for you?”

“No, I want to do this again. Sex has never felt so good with a girl.. I’m definitely keeping you”

“I know, I know, I’m a sex god”

“And so modest too”

“Want me to stay tonight or go home? Both is okay”

“Stay?”


End file.
